I fell in love with James Potter
by teenwolfpottermagconfandom
Summary: Lena Terrence, a muggle born student at hogwarts struggles to find herself at school. Will arrogant Potter help her along the way or will she fall in love?


Chapter 1: (James POV)

I woke up to find myself in my bed, this would be the last time I'd wake up here until I come back to Christmas later on in the year. I peered over to look at my alarm clock, it read 31/08 10:58, I knew I was the last in the Potter family to awake, since I always was so deciding not to waste no more time I trudged out my room, which was once the man who shares my middle name (Sirius) towards the bathroom for an early morning shower, since I will have to wake very early tomorrow morning. You see it was always a tradition to for the whole Potter/Weasley family to stay over at our grandparent's home before we all set off to school again. I know this year would be the best year, because all of the Weasley and Potter would all be at the famous Hogwarts school, and I was definitely looking forward to looking after my little sister.

After my shower I changed into some clothes and trudged down the stairs where my family were just finishing off their breakfast, I took my seat, next my mother and sister and scavenged for some left over food.

"Finally someone decided to wake up," my dad chuckled, sipping his coffee, usually he didn't have breakfast because he was normally at work but he had taken the day off, and tomorrow as well.

"Don't worry he also sleeps in on school days as well, actually its surprising if he wakes up before lunch as well," my younger brother chirped in. We resembled each other in look wise, we both has black hair and green eyes like our father but we had opposite personalities. While I focused on my status at school and quidditch my brother was a slimy slytherin who was a bit of a nerdy loner, that's how I put it in kind words.

"Shut up, Ali," I kicked him under the table and I swear steam came out of his ears. He wasn't too keen on being called Ali, or even Al which my father tends calls him.

"James stop it," my mother told me in her stern voice.

"What mother, just because he's a slimy slytherin and I'm a proud Gryffindor," I said, with a mouthful of toast.

"There is nothing wrong in being a Slytherin, they're just as equal as any other house," my father told me in a calm voice, unlike my mother.

"What if I'm a slytherin?" Lily finally asked, her voice small.

"If you're a slytherin I'll disown you, okay?" he chuckled and she grinned back.

"Anyway I want to be Gryffindor, or I won't mind being a Ravenclaw, Victoire is a Ravenclaw."

"Yeah so is Elena Terrence, the girl James fantasises with," my brother laughed and so did Lily.

"I do not fantasise about her, she's just cool okay," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, because you totally don't drool over her when you're playing quidditch against Ravenclaw," I throw the pile of fruit all over him and our traditional food fight commenced.

"JAMES SIRUS POTTER!"

Eventually it was time to head off to Wesley's household, where my mother grew up as a girl, the family gathered in the kitchen in front of the fireplace with all our luggage. Between us three kids, we had two owls, a cat, three large trunks and a broomstick (mine) since I am on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Okay, are we all ready?" my father asked, carrying Lily's trunk since it was too big for her to carry.

"Yes," we all chorused.

"Okay you first, Albus," my mother told Al, in her calm, soft voice. My dark haired brother stepped forward, holding his heavy trunk, with his other hand he grabbed some grey dust and stood on top of the fire place.

"The Weasley house," his voice boomed and with the flash of green light he had disappeared. After him, I pulled my trunk and I to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder dust along the way.

"The Weasley house," I echoed, not as loud as my brother and the kitchen vanished. The next moment I found myself on my grandparent's floor, my hair all dusty.

"There's my other grandson," my grandma cooed me, kissing the top of my head and I struggled to my feet.

In total I had nine cousins, first there was Victoire, who was girlfriend to Teddy. Teddy who lives with us, but since he's left school he's had the honours of living on his own in his father's old house. Vicky had blonde hair like my Aunt Fleur, she was kind but spent most her time with Teddy or the little ones, Teddy hair was always changing since he could never keep his mind up, but I wish I Metamorphmagus, then I'd change my hair all the time. Next was Molly, daughter of Percy, she was quiet and kept herself to herself unlike the rest of the Weasley's she was a plain hufflepuff- not that there's anything wrong with Hufflepuff, better than Slytherin I suppose. Then there was Dominique sisters to Vicky, she had very little in common with me and told the whole Ravenclaw house that I was her 'arrogant cousin', but we're family and we have to get along. Then I was the next Potter/Weasley grandchild, the first true one in my eyes as well, since I am the first one to be put in Gryffindor so that's why I am the favourite. Then there's Louis the third and finally child to Fleur and Bill, I'm also probably his least favourite cousin as well, when I was 13 and he was 12, I called him gay since he had no idea how to play quidditch... Turns out he's kind of... gay. He came out to us all when he was 14, last year. Lucy Weasley, yet another nerdy Weasley put in Ravenclaw, she's nice but obviously not my favourite cousin. Then there's Fred, the other grandchild to be put in Gryffindor, we use to be really close until he took an accident when we were playing quidditch and the bludger knocked on the head and he fell about 10metres... okay, I was the beater who knocked him but I think he's forgiven me for it. My favourite cousin Roxanne, although she may be in Ravenclaw she was on the Quidditch team, we were the 'outcasts' in the family since we were the only ones who weren't super nerdy, I mean for a Ravenclaw she wasn't a nerd, also Fred since he was a prankster just like his father. Then there'd be my brother the dispointed Slytherin - or so I call him. Rose who was also my favourite since she was on the Quidditch team just like me, although she was also super nerdy, but I think she took that from Aunt Hermione, or Auntie Hermy which Lily calls her. Finally, was the two youngest, Hugo and Lily who were going into their first year at Hogwarts. All together I think we made up a pretty good family, two head girls (Molly and Victoire) 3 quidditch player (Roxanne, Rose and I) and two prefects (Lucy and Louis), overall you can say that Albus was the worst grandchild and I was the best.

"Hello Grandma," I grinned, as she attempted to brush all the dust away from my hair, but I was too tall.

"Everyone is out in the garden, leave your things here," she told me and I dumped my things and ran out to see that most of my family were already here. Uncle Charlie and Bill were at table magically putting it all together. Uncle Percy and his Muggle wife Audrey were in conversation with Victoire, probably about her ambition to be working at the ministry, I also saw the Aunt Hermione and Fleur were attempting conversation with one another but they were obviously failing since Hermione had pink cheeks from anger. Uncle Ron flew high in the air with his children, Rose and Hugo as they did a bit of Quaffle throwing, Albus had attached himself to Louis as they sat by the gnomes, Dom, Lucy and Molly were in a far corner as Molly pointed her wand to make the flowers do some unique tricks. I had just noticed that Lily had run straight passed me to go to Teddy, they had a special bond which my father said that he couldn't explain, something to do with the fact that Teddy was very overprotective with the women he loved, so he cared a lot for the people he loved. Finally, at the end of the extremely long table, I found my grandpa and my two cousins, Fred and Roxanne in conversation with one another.

"Hello James," my Grandpa looked up at me as I sat down next to Fred opposite my grandpa and my other cousin.

"Hello Grandpa, Fred, Roxy," I greeted them. "So what were you talking about?"

"Quidditch," Roxanne grinned, her eyes filled with delight, I really shouldn't have asked that question. "James do you know who made the Gryffindor captain this year?" she questioned me.

"Jason Corner," I told her. Jason was a big burly boy in the year above me, he was a pretty good goal-keeper but I thought he'd be useless as the captain but at least we'd only have him for one year, since I had my eye on being captain for ages.

"Oh hah, enjoy that," she laughed at me, since she knew he'd be useless as well.

"Anyway who is the Ravenclaw captain," I smugly smiled at her, knowing full well that Gryffindor were ten times better than Ravenclaw, even though Roxanne was a pretty good Chaser.

"Elena Terrence," her smile mimicked mine and my face dropped, as Fred whistled loudly.

"Woah dude, she's good," he told me.

"And James has had a crush on her since first year," Dominique appeared behind Roxanne placing herself between my mother and Rox.

"No I haven't," I snapped back.

"Well what about that time in potions class," her perfect eyebrows arched back at me.

"That time in potions -" but I was cut off my Grandma speaking.

"Dinner is serve get stuck in," by this time I hadn't notice my family all around me or the fact that food was sat in its place. Not thinking twice, I piled lots of food on my plate scoffing it all down.

By the time we had all finished eating (Uncle George had appeared as well, after being at his shop all day) the sky was dark, so all 9 grandchildren, and Teddy of course, circled themselves around the fire cooking marshmallows.

"Can't believe I'm going into my final year," Victoire side, her head leaning against Teddy's shoulder.

"Trust me it flies," he smiled back, he had left the year before and was now co-owner of Weasley's shop.

"Sometimes do you ever wonder how our parents were at school?" Roxanne asked.

"Well our dad was a trouble maker," Her brother chuckled. "Mum was obsessed with Quidditch," this time his voice wasn't as cheerful, since Angelina left a few years ago to help her ill father.

"Mother didn't go to that school, but I suspect dad was an intelligent," Lewis piped up, after not speaking for the whole day.

"Dad was determined to be the smartest," Molly said.

"Mother was so clever!" grinned Rose.

"And dad he was cool," her brother told us all.

"My dad was a hero," I said at last. "Saved the world."

"And mum too she was cool as well," my sister punched my side.

"Right children, shouldn't it be time you all got to sleep?" my grandma peered over, shooing us all to our tents. I shared my tent with three other, Lewis who drifted to sleep quite suddenly, Fred who was fondling with a fit and Uncle Ron who snored so loud. I stayed up all night, dreaming about Lena Terrence playing for the Gryffindor team, kissing me once we won the game... but I knew that wouldn't happen.


End file.
